Topher
Topher, labeled The Drama King, was a contestant and finalist on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe until he was swapped onto the Laulima tribe. He later returns as a host of the Total Drama Aftermath in Total Drama Global Travels and Total Drama Blockbuster. Personality Topher is a easy excitable, preppy, and energetic individual. He seems to be very vain and likes to admire his traits often. He does seem to have good intentions and enjoys conversing with the other contestants even though he has the tendency to brag, irritating most of them. His overconfidence tends to be a big issue as he is oblivious to how he comes off. He enjoys flirting with other boys on the show. He dreams of having his own show and becoming a superstar billionare and is willing to do anything to acheive that goal. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Topher first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. As soon as he walks off, he's ecstatic to compete again, and compliments the supposed new budget. He is then placed on the Aloha tribe. At camp, he's immediately in awe over Heather, asking her for a autograph which she complies. When Mike's continuous injuries get out of hand, he offers to help, claiming he's taken nursing classes. These claims are false, and he begins to mingle with Sierra and they bond over their fandom of the Total Drama series, while conversing he begins to obliviously boast about how big of a fan he is, annoying Sierra. During the challenge, he's immediately worried about how the challenge will impact his looks and offers to sit out, to no avail. He cheers on his teammates and when it's his turn to dig, he whines about how dirty it is but still manages to find all three, although passing out right after. Despite his teammates' efforts, they lose making him upset. Before tribal council, Topher makes an alliance with Sierra, Cody, and Geoff and the target is finalized onto Heather and Mike. He begins to make advances on Geoff and agrees with everything he says. Along with everyone else, he bickers with Mike at the elimination ceremony however he goes along with the split vote plan and votes off Heather, but is relieved when it's announced that Mike is being sent home. Returning from tribal council in the second episode, he deducts the team needs a tribe leader, and insists that it be Geoff. He helps out around camp just so he can add onto his resume. At the challenge he shows off his knowledge of the game and answers most of his answers correctly, making him very proud. When Heather questions his relationship with Geoff, he shrugs it off and paints her as jealous. When it's announced his team won, he is ecstatic and hugs the rest of the team in unision. In the following episode he is immediately pulled in by Heather to form an alliance and he appears to harbor no ill will towards her anymore, and agrees to it. Crimson soon finds out about this and requests to be apart of it as well, and though Topher comments in the confessional his confusion about goth culture, he and Heather form an alliance with Crimson. Later at camp, he talks with Geoff about his plans going forward and his dream of becoming a famous talk show host and admires Geoff's charisma. When Heather comes around, he asks about her sunglasses. At the challenge, he follows Heather along, struggling with all the physical activity. During this time he freaks out about possibly getting his hair wet and runs off screaming when Geoff gets shot with the water gun. While running away screaming frantically, Izzy and Owen track him, and surprisingly, he manages to get both of them out. He cockily applauds himself for this feat, and due to scaring Cody, he gets shot with water and has a meltdown, though he is comforted by Geoff. He congratulates Cody on his challenge win at camp in Mazed and Confused, though reminds him he is indebted to giving him back his gel. Heather soon pulls him in for a chat about Geoff, and he denies any romantic intent, when Geoff loosely overhears this, he questions why his name is brought up and quickly, Topher lies, saying they were talking about Heather's breakup with Alejandro. He soon gets involved with Crimson and Heather's alliance plans and is unsettled when he finds out he'll have to vote somone from his old alliance out. He tries to postpone a resolve and instead hosts a talk show and questions his entire team on things and shows off his hosting skills, most of the others enjoy the show aside from Crimson and Heather who did not answer any questions enthusiastically. At the challenge, he helps the others out with making a plot for the challenge. He helps the team a lot with manuevaring their way out of the maze but often whined about possibly ruining his cosmetics. When Geoff unlocks the chest, he quickly dubs him "his hero". He is a vital participant when it comes to finding out the unscrambling puzzle. After it's announced his team won, he quickly smashes the tile, finishing the challenge. He goes to hug Geoff and then giddily cheers about the reward, which was makeup. At the beginning of the fifth episode, he comments of the spectacles of both Cody and Heather, questioning where Geoff is. He is surprised about the treemail, but quickly is upset at the idea of having to swap onto a different team. After Amy's comments, he gets offended and is annoyed when he has to be on her team and no longer on a team with his friends, pleading to impeach her. Back at camp, Topher stands with Sierra against Amy and engages in an arguement with her. Later, he bonds with Sierra over missing old teammates. Despite being initially weirded out, he offers her a job for a comedy routine on his show. During the challenge, he is ecstatic that he'll be able to cook and states it as one of his many talents. He takes the lead, which even Amy agrees to, and decides upon making an italian-themed meal. He assigns everyone roles and encourages them to be creative. After grabbing things from the pantry, he begins on making his dish after informing everyone on what to do. When Amy reveals her dish, Topher gets easily anxious by it because of her adding tater tots to it and stresses out. This however is proven to be unneeded, as her dish does very well, causing Topher to congratulate her. Afterwards, he applauds everyone for their work and celebrates winning the challenge. After the events of yesterday, he supports Amy for her attributes to the team in Nightmare On Hawaii Street despite him not expecting it. She quickly calls him "fodder" and despite Topher initially protesting, he is pulled away by Crimson. Soon, Crimson confides in him saying he's the only one she can stand, making him sympathize with her and deduct they would make a good sitcom together. He hugs her, though quickly regrets this after he gets some of her makeup on his cheek. Obliviously, he compliments her hair and says she'd make a good movie star with a makeover, though this proves to be a mistake after Crimson quickly tells him to stop. When the challenge is announced, he is immediately scared and runs into the house impulsively, while shrieking. He later meets up with Geoff but after being scared, he punches him accidentally and runs off in fear once again. Once alone, he pleas to himself to stop freaking out and find a way out. Luckily, Crimson finds him, and he cowers behind her out of fear before running off again. He continuously runs anywhere, trying to look for an exit and bumps into Crimson again. She makes an attempt to convince him the whole challenge is fake, confusing him, and states that he gets severe anxiety with these sort of challenges. He hangs onto her and tries to make an attempt to get her to promise him that she's telling the truth. While doing this, he bickers with Alejandro and denies any rumors of him and Crimson dating. After this, Crimson starts taking things into her own hands, scaring Topher even more. Once she gets taken, he gets on edge. When it's just him, he decides to be brave and remembers Crimson's words, and beats up the monster. Surprisingly, he succeeds and confidently walks off with pride, being happy about breaking his fears. Unfortunately, he falls through a trap door and is very disappointed when it's announced his team lost the challenge. Back at camp, he pleas with everyone to vote off Amy, but this is ultimately inconsequential as Amy offers to sacrafice herself for the team. This causes Topher to quickly forgive her and even get emotional that she's about to leave. However, it is revealed at the campfire ceremony that Amy had a idol and he is very shocked. When Crimson is announced as voted off, he throws a fit stating that Crimson doesn't deserve to go and gets very upset. Angered by her betrayal, he starts off the merge arguing with Amy over her move at the previous tribal council. He endorses Crimson to win the challenge, however, he is seen ecstatic when it is Lindsay who returns and recognizes her as a fashion icon. Initially, she doesn't recognize him, but signs his back, to which he giddily claps and claims he'll never wash his back again, before quickly writes it off as a joke. At camp, he is very excited to be reunited with Geoff, while Heather encourages him to kiss him, he ignores this and plays into his unintelligence. When everyone is questioning what the merged tribe name should be, he eagarly recommends they call themselves "Topher and Friends". Despite Sierra protesting this, it is eventually agreed to. He makes the banner and is mortified when it's broken. Once Heather insults Cody, Topher defends him, saying that Cody is his friend. At the challenge, he is immediately repulsed by the idea of it and requests Geoff to complete it for him. Presumably, he hires a stunt double to perform for him while he gets a coffee. He rushes back in when the actual stunts are being performed, and attempts to narrate Amy and Heather's conflict, to no success. He makes a effort to rant to Geoff, but is pulled away by Heather, irritating him. Heather tries to mislead him into believing that Geoff is into him, but he denies this and claims they're both friends and he just likes to flirt with him. When Geoff performs, he cheers him on. Heather keeps insisting on this, however he quickly rushes Geoff's aid when he gets injured. He is oblivious to Geoff's attempt to entertain Chris by being "injured", and confuses it for them playing theatre. Before he can explain, Topher shushes him and says that he'll teach him how to act. His stunt double does a excellent performance, shocking the cast, however the plan falls short when he is asked to take off his helmet. Topher quickly runs onstage to push the stunt double away, leaking his plot. He is disheartened when he is disqualified from the challenge, is awarded with a penalty vote, and also gains the disappointment from his tribe members. Back at camp, he struggles finding the right words to say and claims he never apologizes cause he "never makes mistakes". Eventually, he forces himself to it and is greeted with positive feedback, and begins to teach Geoff the acting lessons he promised, albeit badly. Geoff leaves him to go talk with Owen, and he pouts while conversing with Heather. He and Heather are quickly pulled by Geoff into private and are informed on the plan of voting against Cody. At tribal council, he goes along with this plan and ogles at Geoff instead of paying attention. He calms down Sierra at the beginning of Vol-ca-no, before Geoff invites him to go forage. While foraging, he complains and whines. Because of this, he makes a misstep, and almost falls into a beaver dam, before getting catched by Geoff. Briefly, he has a panic attack before being calmed down. This begins him to believe that maybe they are romantically invested in eachother. At the challenge, he is excited to promote his talk show, and gets defensive when Heather calls it out as not being an actual show yet. He pleads to be picked by Lindsay, and she allows him onto her team. Despite being unsure of this, he is put onto the boat and sticks with it to impress Geoff. He struggles in the challenge and shrieks, however, he ends up defeating the other team, and eagarly goes onto the reward boat. During the reward, he's puzzled at first cause he's never been to a unformal party, though he tries to enjoy himself. Encouraged by Geoff, he orders a drink but makes Geoff drink it first before doing it himself. He's immediately intoxicated. His speech starts to become slurred and he begins saying off-the-wall things, just like the rest of the competitors on the reward. This happens to all of the others as well, making them all hungover by the time of the immunity challenge. Because Geoff is still drunk, Topher makes an attempt to drag him to the end by carrying him. Because of this, he gets very tired out, and even when Geoff begins to run again, he is very weak. However, with the support of his friends, he manages to push forward and reaches the finish line before Owen, albeit in critical condition. When Amy betrays Owen, he considers Amy one of the worst people he's ever met. At tribal council, he comments on the shocking reveal of Alejandro and Heather's relationship and is annoyed when their is no elimination. Due to the heavy fighting in the ninth episode, Topher's interest in hosting the show piques. Because of this, he and Lindsay decide to eat low-cal snacks, and he eagerly watches the arguements and assumes it'll bring ratings to the show. Geoff brings him along to forage again, despite his protests, Topher concludes that this must be because he wants to spend time with him, however this isn't the case. During the reward, he refuses to spin and warns Geoff, but when he does it anyway, he jumps in Geoff's arms for luck. He confronts Heather about possibly getting with Geoff, and she encourages him to go for it, knowing that it'll end in disaster. At camp, he invites him to talk but Heather soon follows, and before he can say anything, outs his feelings to Geoff. This causes Topher to immediately panic and snap, not admitting that he likes Geoff. He snaps at both and frustratedly storms off, proclaiming that they made his time on the show the worst. At the challenge, he doesn't speak much outside of rolling his eyes at Geoff and Heather. Once the challenge ends, Heather and Geoff both attempt to apologize, but he interrupts them and apologizes himself, revealing his true feelings and also that he no longer wants to be friends with either. He goes off to the tent, and holds a conversation with Sierra, while acting like there is nothing wrong. He tries to give her advice, and eventually they both feel super motivated to be more independant and confident. At tribal he conflicts with Geoff and Heather but instead of claiming they're the reason, he instead pins the blame on Chris' tribal set. He gets angered with Amy when she throws verbal insults at Sierra. He silently makes jabs at Heather and Geoff while at camp at the beginning of Inbetween a Rock and Another Rock, but to avoid them he begins to get closer with Lindsay. Once Amy manages to get an advantage, Topher comments on Chris' desperation for twists. When Heather points out Lindsay's misconceptions, but he refutes it and supports Lindsay. Amy begins hurling insults at him and Sierra, making him offended. He pokes fun at Heather and Geoff while Chris explains the challenge, and then gets on the elevator. Lindsay and him team up, and decide to use his phone to manuevar their way through the cave. Lindsay makes an attempt to him about his now dampered friendship with Geoff, but he refuses to acknowledge his feelings or his actions and doesn't claim any of the blame in the situation. When the cave becomes shaky, he rushes out of it with Lindsay. As Amy and Sierra begin to argue, he comments on it and minorly feuds with Heather over his newfound friendship with Lindsay. Back at camp, he and Lindsay converse on who they should vote off. However, after Amy gets into more arguements with everyone, they determine that it'd be best for her to be voted off. Along with the others, he mocks Amy when she's eliminated and despite reluctance, he celebrates with the others at her departure as well. Topher begins Hawaiian Heat gossiping about Amy with the others. But he later intereres with the conversation to congratulate himself on making final 5 and brags about being a self-proclaimted superfan. He shares a story referencing another reality tv show he signed up for and didn't get cast on, but states he'll sue them for publicity eventually. He clamors over the "Carcashians" saying that he too, plans on making an empire of fame. Sierra gets upset about this because she doesn't think Total Drama should be used as a outlet to become famous, but Topher ignores her and instead gossips with Lindsay. He reveals his parents are both actors, but neither made it that far, so he wants to be the one to make his family known. He snaps at Geoff about something meaningless for attention. At the challenge, he decides to team up with Lindsay and shuffles through the junkyard for tools. He and Lindsay watch soap dramas on an iPad. Once Geoff becomes uncomfortable, Topher attemps to make him jealous by showing off how well he and Lindsay are doing. However, Lindsay soon starts to not be able to take the harsh conditions, so they begin to undress but she quickly faints, so he over dramatically claims he will avenge her. He runs past Geoff and kicks down his umbrella, out of spite. With just him, Heather, and Sierra left, he begins to worry of Geoff's condition once he's taken out. After Geoff blacks out, he freaks out and eventually apologizes whilst trying to get Geoff better. Because of this, they make up and Topher decides to throw all his anger onto Heather instead, which is who he votes off that night. He plays an idol, but it didn't matter cause Heather convinced the others to vote off Geoff. Once it's announced, he is devasted and bids Geoff goodbye. In the semi-finale, he proceeds to freak out over the last elimination ceremony, and rages at the remaining contestants, although he is quick to forgive Lindsay. When morning comes, he whines about Heather in the confessional and gets in a argument with Heather and Sierra over fashion sense. He teams up with Lindsay in the challenge once again and they decide to name their duo officially as "Tolindspheray" and begin to plot what they can do for the challenge. First, they begin to clean, but Topher proves to not be very good at it so instead, he's set in charge of supplies. He runs into Chris' trailer and grabs party supplies while mourning Geoff's absence, but quickly runs back to the barn. Lindsay requests he gets the crowd excited by singing, he nervously fills her request despite still being self-conscious because of how quickly things escalated. When Heather attempts to steal their attendees, he quickly makes claims he's gonna start singing, but steps down and instead tries to please audience members, however the audience member pours the water on him prompting him to freak out over his hair and pushes them to other side in anger. In the confessional, he thinks about how sometimes he comes across the same way. Then, he goes onstage and tries to begin his performance. However, while Lindsay is getting Chef to assist in performing, it's revealed the mic is broke, creating another problem. Heather tries to distract them, but he shoos her away and assumes it was her who broke the mic. He tries to make a plea to Chef along with Lindsay, and eventually are able to convince him after a lot of insistence. They all sing the Total Drama theme song however Chef makes many mistakes, and eventually gets taken back by Sierra. Despite initially being worried about losing their crowd, they go to the back to save Chef from Sierra and they all eventually find out that it was Heather's manipulation. He and Lindsay win the challenge, making them hug eachother and adore how good they work together. Before going back to camp, they plead for Chris to give Chef a raise due to helping them in a challenge, to which they're successful. He and Lindsay both eagerly cheer on Sierra to beat Heather and are shown devastated when Heather appears to have won the challenge. However, he giddily watches Heather leave once it's announced as a mistake and cheers with the Lindsay and Sierra for being in the final three. He talks in the confessional how much it means to make the season finale and reflects on how he's changed. Along with the girls, he congratulates themselves on making it this far. He goes to get his hairspray, but it's revealed to have been missing. Sierra soon admits it was her that used the last can, making Topher livid at her. Afterwards, he dramatically overreacts and claims that he's ugly now and argues with her. With the others, he goes through and talks about each person. Both him and Lindsay steal the jewelry on Amy's torch. At the challenge, Topher struggles to balance on the torch. He encourages Lindsay to keep going but he accidentally distracts her, making her lose her paint. However, after Lindsay cheers him on, he too gets distracted and loses the challenge as well. He looks on to her with disappointment but they decide that their friendship is worth more than the money and accept that it'll be one of them. At camp, he decides to make the most of their last day and plays music in anticipation for tribal council. During the elimination ceremony, he assumes he is going home and is shocked when it's revealed he is going to the final 2, he hugs both of the girls but tells Sierra she's going down. The jury is soon let in, and he gives his speech and mostly answers all the jury's questions, however gets in a fight with Heather. He also flirts with Alejandro in an attempt to garner his vote, while applauding his closest friends, Geoff and Lindsay. Once everyone is at the live reunion, he dresses up nice and eagerly waits for all the votes to come in. However, he loses in a close 4-3 vote, he congratulates Sierra but mopes the fact he won't be able to afford his own TV show anymore, but Geoff offers him a job hosting the Total Drama Aftermath next season, to which he agrees. Lindsay and him share one last moment and congratulate eachother on making it far. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Males Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends